This invention relates to a photographic paper cutter which cuts into individual image frames a strip of developed photographic paper fed by a photographic paper guide clip engaging the leading edge thereof.
In order to develop images printed on a strip of photographic paper, it is known to employ a rod-shaped photographic paper guide clip to engage the leading edge of the photographic paper, and a conveying means, such as a chain conveyor, engaging both ends of the photographic paper guide clip, and moving round in a developing tank. When cutting the strip of developed photographic paper into individual image frames, it is necessary to remove the photographic paper guide clip, and ensure that only the strip of photographic paper be fed to the cutter for cutting it into the individual frames.